Always On Edge
by Imperial Pocketwatch
Summary: Warning: OC. The headmaster hires a psychiatrist to help Negi cope with his guilt after the Mahora Festival incident leads to Chao's arrest. But, as always, things are never quite what they seem at Mahora Academy, and a new incident may be in the wings.
1. Chapter 1

** Foreword **

Greetings, all.

I go by Imperial Pocketwatch when running in fan fiction waters, and chances are good that you haven't seen me before. So, I suppose it's just proper etiquette to say: it's nice to meet you. With the formalities out of the way, let's go straight to the meat of this.

This story is my first piece of Negima! fan fiction, and the second piece of fan fiction that I have started writing - my first fan fiction is actually about the Touhou universe, and I am writing it at the same time as I write this one. Taking on two pieces of writing is perhaps somewhat risky, as it's two big commitments, but I'm willing to take a little risk every now and again. I have had the idea behind this one brewing for a while, and I need to get it out of my system.

As a courtesy to you, my readers, I hand you some advance warnings. First of all, this fan fiction contains a small number of original characters; only three or so play any particularly large role in the plot, and I hardly plan to give them the spotlight, as it were. That aside, if the idea of original characters appearing at all gives you the willies, then this is probably not the story for you. Secondly, for those of you who wish to give my story a read, and for those of you who may develop interest, I apologize beforehand for what is liable to be an atrocious update schedule. I will update as I can, but as I mentioned before, I am also writing another story, and I do have other responsibilities. Please bear with me.

This particular story is set some short time after the Chao incident at the festival, and obviously diverges from canon. Along this particular route, Chao was arrested immediately following the incident, and her accomplices were placed on something of a probation, under heavy scrutiny from the magical community. Negi, understandably, suffers from a bout of depression, and feels responsible for the problem.

I can think of little else that needs saying at the moment, but if anything particularly important arises, I may deem to interupt the story with an intermission to address the issue. If you still wish to continue reading, then let us begin with the prologue.

**- - -**

Although, I have to say, the fact that the document software doesn't seem to recognize indentations irks me to no end...


	2. Chapter 2

**- - - **

** Prologue **

**Cloudy Weather**

**- - - **

The light sound of tapping.

In a small and dark dormitory room, a girl drummed her fingers against the table she was leaning on, with her head supported by her other hand. She was tall and slim, garbed in a set of soft pink pajamas that fell loosely around her pale skin. A pair of eyes with mismatched colors peered out from under a long veil of frazzled orange hair, the green and blue orbs scanning the room's lone window indifferently.

It was gray out. Gray and cloudy, and vaguely dreary.

"Good morning, Asuna."

She responded without turning around, her voice rough and distracted.

"Not really. The paper route is going to be lousy."

A new girl took a seat at the table, opposite Asuna. She was shorter than her friend, and though she shared the same fair complexion, her eyes were both a deep brown, and her long tresses were a silky black. She brought a delicate hand to her mouth and yawned sleepily, adjusting a button on her blue night clothes at the same time.

"It looks like Negi is sleeping in your bed again," she said quietly, her voice soft. "You didn't try to kick him out?"

Asuna closed her eyes, her mouth tightening into a thin line.

"He was having nightmares again, Konoka."

Konoka frowned and bowed her head, staring sadly at the ground.

"He's still blaming himself, then."

There was no response to that, and the two sat in silence for some time. There was an occasional mumble from the bunk-bed in the corner of the dim room, and each girl would tense at the stirrings, but nothing further would come of it. After a long while, Asuna rose to her feet and headed for the door.

"I'm going to cut out on work today."

There was a soft click as the door shut behind her.

**- - -**

The sound of a slamming door echoed through the empty morning streets, and reverberated off the grand buildings of Victorian design that sprawled across the city. At the heart of the noise, two men had propped themselves up against an old sedan, one to each side of the vehicle. They both watched the clouded sky with indifference, busying themselves in different ways.

The first man sat on the hood of the car, with a cigarette clutched in one calloused hand. His short white hair and beard stubble lent him the appearance of an older gentleman, though his muscular frame suggested otherwise. The sharp white business suit and matching glasses he wore would normally have given him a neat look, but the dreary weather cast him in a dirty shade of gray. Taking a drag from his cigarette, he addressed his companion with barely concealed reserve.

"Have you got everything ready?"

The second man eyed him with disinterest. When he spoke, his voice was deep and flat, devoid of emotion.

"Yeah. I finally managed to cram 'Cinth into the back seat."

This other man couldn't have looked more different than the first. His peach colored face was framed by smooth black hair with a distinct curve to it, flipping up at the ends, and he was clean shaven. Although his features were sharp, and his eyes a disturbingly icy blue, he still appeared reasonably young. Instead of a suit, he wore a horribly ragged brown coat, the tattered fabric of which was inscribed in maroon with almost unrecognizable English that scrolled across the entire garment; beneath that was little more than an equally ragged patchwork shirt and set of jeans. He had folded his arms and rested them on the automobile's roof, and one gloved hand was busy rapping its knuckles against the car.

"I think it best to get this out of the way before everything is underway," the first man said with a sigh. "I'm not comfortable with the idea of working with you."

"Understandable." The second man replied, as emotionless as ever.

"We didn't part on what one might call the best of terms."

"Times change. The circumstances are not what they used to be."

"Aren't they?"

There was a brief silence before the first man spoke again.

"You do know why you were hired?"

"I can guess."

Another pause.

"You're as unsettling as ever, kid."

"I could say the same of you, Takamichi."

Takamichi shook his head, and put out his cigarette on the sedan's hood. His free hand fumbled in one of his pockets until he found the keys to the vehicle, and he slid into a standing position. He gave the other man a curt nod, and gestured towards the car.

"We may as well start moving; the headmaster wanted you to come in early. Besides, this is a rental."

The other man didn't reply, and merely got into the car. Takamichi followed suit, and shortly after the sedan hummed to life. Soon, all that remained in the streets was a hazy trail of exhaust, which drifted lazily into the clouds above.

**- - -**

** Prologue - Fin**

**- - - **


End file.
